User talk:Lantefan2012
Welcome JaSam pics? Hi. Can you please be more specific about what problem(s) there is/are with the pictures on the couple page(s) (you mentioned the Jason and Sam page specifically). I looked at the JaSam page and didn't see anything wrong. Is it possibly just the device you're viewing on? For instance, I've noticed if I happen to have my zoom on in the web browser, sometimes it does weird things; it also looks different on tablets and phones. I usually check all edits, and will when I get a chance; but I haven't gotten a chance the last couple weeks. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 22:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I see what you are talking about now. I don't know why it's doing that, or how to fix it. Everything looks fine with the code. Maybe it's something Wikia has messed with, they change formats and layouts globally sometimes and it does weird things. It could possibly be because those pictures are a different size/shape than what the dimensions of the gallery box is, so it's squishing it to fit in the box. I'm not sure. I don't have the answer, I'm sorry. --Ylnani (talk) 00:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That's fine…I just wanted to let you know. Thank you for looking Lantefan2012 (talk) 02:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Family tree code Hi, i need help editing the family tree section of the Cassadine Family page. I want to add Nathan to it. I was able to add his name to the list, but the source code for the tree itself is incredibly confussing. i was hoping you could help. MountainDew17 (talk) 02:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) MountainDew17 :Hi. Yes, the code for the family tree is incredibly confusing! It took me a long time to figure it out. Nathan actually should not be in the Cassadine family tree (yet). It has not been confirmed that he is Victor's son, it was just speculated by viewers/implied on screen.--Ylnani (talk) 14:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Spammer Thank you for fixing those. The user has been blocked.--Ylnani (talk) 22:45, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Image Uploads Hi, I'm just wondering what the purpose is of re-uploading some of the images that have already been uploaded and added to the Wiki. Is there something wrong with the image quality? Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, no offense but the quality sucks and believe me if it didn't I wouldn't be re-doing them. Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry if I came off as harsh that was not my intention. Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:17, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I was just curious because some of them do look improved but most look exactly the same as the ones they are replacing. With some of them I can't see how they suck when the new ones are looking the same. IMO I'm not seeing much of a dfference with the new caps and I compared them side by side to check them out. Most of the images I uploaded came from high quality HD clips, esp the ones on the TJ/Molly page and Danny page and looked pretty good to me. I use HD clips for caps whenever they are available. It took a lot of time and effort on my part to make those caps so I didn't get why they were being replaced. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 01:42, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok yeah well I've had a little too much time on my hands so I got a little out of control soo sue me... I'm sorry that ruined all your hard work. I'm gonna stop wiith the pictures for awhile. What does IMO stand for? Lantefan2012 (talk) 02:51, May 18, 2014 (UTC) IMO means "in my opinion" and look you don't have to apologize. I don't feel like it was ruined, I just wanted to know why the caps were being replaced because I'm not going to waste my time making caps just to have them replaced. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 03:28, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey! Could you point out the differences in the image links posted below, cause besides one being paler than the other, I honestly cannot see it and I feel like I'm missing something. Thanks! :) Btw this is unrelated to the conversation above, this is solely about my own improvement, I'd like to know what makes the images inferior and also what you use to make your screencaps. Is there a program that you use? I don't know if you noticed but I actually uploaded two sets of four images because I noticed the poorer quality on the first set and worked to improve it, so any help you can provide for achieving higher quality images would be appreciated since I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 03:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) http://general-hospital.wikia.com/wiki/File:Josslyndisapproves.png http://general-hospital.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jossreturns2.png Ok the image is smaller and the quality is better. When I make screen caps its on a smaller screen thats all i do differently. Yes i did notice that you uploaded again. Im sorry for making you feel bad Lantefan2012 (talk) 18:40, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Please don't misunderstand, I don't feel bad, I was just asking for advice on how to make better screencaps. Does a smaller screen size make much of a difference? The image I uploaded is 635 × 346 pixels and yours is 633 × 347 pixels, so in terms of quality I thought they were pretty close. I don't think image size has much affect on the quality when you can adjust the size when you add them to a page. Anyways where do you get your videos from, Hulu, ABC.com, YouTube or do you download them yourself? Also, on each image page there's a 'File History' tab that lets you upload a newer version of the same image. So instead of having 3 sets of the same four images crowding the board, if you ever feel the need to re-upload something, all you have to do is go to the page where the image already is and re-upload under file history. Then re-post the image wherever it is going. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 21:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay and good :) I mean know it doesn't I don't know why it matters. I get my images (screencaps) from the youtube channels, TipsyAngel and GHStarKidz at either 720p HD or 1080p HD and okay thanks for telling me... I didn't know that Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:37, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh okay good, I use GHStarKidz too for the kids only and abc.com/Hulu high definition for other character clips. For the YouTube clips, I usually use 720p HD because I found that sometimes 1080p can come off looking kind of grainy. I guess since the screencaps come from the same place (source), they should be the same quality, as long as they are saved as png and not jpg. I found that jpg or jpeg images look good when blown up, but lose resolution when you upload them and don't look as good when you make them smaller for slideshows or to break up text. I've found that png images seem to hold up better. Anyways thanks for the info. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 03:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok yeah and thanks for info as well. Have a nice night Lantefan2012 (talk) 03:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::You have a great night too! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 04:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Background edit Hi again, was there a reason for undoing my edit? Normally when one undoes an edit, they give a reason. For anonymous posters it doesn't matter as much, but for registered ones trying to contribute that's kind of rude. I was the one who wrote the background on the Danny Morgan page and I made that edit for a reason. I won't change it back until I know what was wrong with the edit Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 00:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry I forgot to put one...umm what you wrote didn't make complete sense to me so I thought I would try to make it better Lantefan2012 (talk) 00:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :: How did it not make sense? Seriously asking because I don't understand how it didn't make sense. I think the sentence was simple and to the point. Now that I look at it, the only additions I see are Hawaii and October. I should explain the edit. I rephrased the first paragraph to say, "After marrying on September 22, 2011, Sam and Jason conceive a child during their honeymoon," because the honeymoon lasted onscreen from September to November, so I realized I shouldn't have named October as the month of conception because there's no definite way to tell. But I do see that counting back 9 months from June, puts you in October, so that's probably as accurate of a guess one could make. Also the honeymoon took place in two locations; a cabin in Port Charles and in Hawaii, so I took out the location of conception as well just to make things more accurate. I was looking at the Josslyn Jacks page, which said "On March 19, 2009, after renewing their vows, Carly and Jax conceive a child during their honeymoon," so I kind of patterned the sentence change based on that. But it's fine how it is now, the sentence just went from present to past tense. I'll leave it as it is, although I didn't see the problem with it before. I just wanted to understand why it was changed. Thanks for the response. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 01:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) No, no it's fine if you wanna change it back I really don't care i just changed it because it didn't make sense to me but if it makes sense to you then change it back. Your welcome for the response. Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:22, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::No really it's okay. I thought what I wrote made sense, but your change also makes sense, so in terms of the page, there's no reason to change it back. It's fine how it is. Plus I don't mind the edit now that I understand your position. As you can probably tell, I just like to understand things. You may want to check out the Josslyn page. I'm not sure who wrote that one though. There was an old CarJax fan editor/admin who used to be on here way back in 2009-10 when I joined and started editing. I think it was probably them. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 01:26, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay sounds good. And yeah its okay I like to understand things as well. Okay i'll check it out later. Thanks for telling me Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Britt page Are you clicking on a link or searching for her page? I searched for it and the page looks perfectly fine. If you're clicking on a link, please let me know where the link is and I'll see if it's any different.--Ylnani (talk) 07:57, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Fluke I personally would not have created one for him; but since someone already did, that's fine. When we find out who he is (which is most likely someone we already know and probably already have a page for), we can move the info over to the other person's page and delete the Fluke page. --Ylnani (talk) 05:29, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok yeah that's what I thought you were going to say (that's my opinion as well) and that's what I told the person who created the page. I'll leave the page for you to deal with when the time comes...if thats ok?? Thanks for the response! Lantefan2012 (talk) 19:34, June 12, 2014 (UTC) User on Duke page I looked at that user's contributions, and they only had a couple contributions that looked like spamming. They were both on the Duke page, and they were both done with the Visual Editor. I know that Wikia has been working on the site, and the Visual Editor in particular. Since this user has been on the wiki for a while and has never before done any spamming, I'm hoping that the two that did appear to be spam were actually just problems with the editor. I'm not sure of this, but I'm going to wait and see. If the user continues to spam, I will block them. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I have not been able to be as active on here this year because of health issues, work and a lot of other stuff going on; so, please write on my wall if you notice anything else because it emails me when I get a message. Thanks! --Ylnani (talk) 00:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Okay sounds good. Your welcome and i hope that everything is okay with you. I will definitely do that if i see any other problems.Lantefan2012 (talk) 18:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Block user I blocked that user :) --Ylnani (talk) 07:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) AJ and Courtney's divorce From the episode transcript: Courtney: You know, you are going to just rot in prison at the very least. If there is any justice at all, you will get the death sentence that you deserve. And you know what? In the meantime, A.J., I am going to marry the love of my life. A.J.: Really? Courtney: Yeah, really. Jax and I just got back from the Dominican Republic. You and I are divorced for real this time. So it's just like I said, A.J. -- you are the loser. I'm free, Michael is back where he belongs, and you -- you are stuck here in this bed with a broken back with nothing to look forward to except the rest of your life behind bars. http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2005/gh-trans-04-25-05.shtml :Ok Thank you for the proof. Lantefan2012 (talk) 21:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Naxie I say go for it! I don't usually patrol which pages people make, and people make couple pages for some other couples I don't think need pages. So, go ahead! :) --Ylnani (talk) 01:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool thanks i just wanted to make sure~~ Lantefan2012 (talk) 01:56, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Picture crop I like the crop job you did on the picture for the Kring twins portrayal of Danny! What size did you crop it down to? I think it looks much nicer and slimmer in that size and it doesn't make the infobox look so bulky. Do you think you could crop the Gage and Gavin picture down to the same size too? Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks and sure I can try. Umm regarding the Naxie page I got an ok from Ylnani Lantefan2012 (talk) 06:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Great. I didn't say anything about the page existence. Just the supercouple title. It has to have a source for that because not every couple is a supercouple. I discussed that with Ylnani awhile back, probably last year I think when we were going over details for the part of the site. If you notice, most of the pages that have supercouple in the intro are also listed on the master list of supercouples and have sources through that. All the other couples are just listed as popular couples. That's why there's two sections in the template for supercouples and other couples. Nathan and Maxie don't have enough notoriety yet, to put the title on there that's all. The pages listed here on the supercouple page are the only ones listed as supercouples. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! The crop looks great and I hope you got what I was saying about the Naxie page. I like Naxie too. It's just a little premature to call them a supercouple when they haven't been an official couple yet, but the page is looking great so far! Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 07:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah np. I'm glad you like it. Yeah I completely understand what you are saying about the Naxie page :) and I know love them too and can't wait until they are official. Thanks for saying that. Feel free to work on the story lines but I would really like to continue on the pictures myself because I have some really great pictures in mind and some already taken. Don't take that the wrong way please it has nothing to do with you. Lantefan2012 (talk) 07:12, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way. I wasn't planning on working much on that page anyways. It can be your own little baby to create. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 07:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you!!!!!! Yeah I've been wanting to create that page for awhile now soo I'm really excited to work on it. Naxie has become my new favorite couple and they aren't even a couple yet. But like I said feel free to help me out with the story lines!